


proximity

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Lowercase, M/M, No Dialogue, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: he sighs in his sleep, soft and breathy, and iwaizumi wonders for a second what he's dreaming about. he hopes it's nice, whatever it is, and cranes his neck to press a kiss to the top of oikawa's head. oikawa squeezes him a little bit tighter, unconsciously, and iwaizumi's heart melts into a puddle in his chest. he definitely won't be getting out of bed any time soon.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	proximity

**Author's Note:**

> iwa-chan thoughts head full
> 
> this is criminally short im sorry hfbfndbvn

over the years, iwaizumi has developed a tendency to wake up at 5:30 in the morning, no matter what time he went to bed the night before. he always tries to fall back asleep, but it's a rarity for it to actually work--and even when it does, he still ends up waking up before oikawa, so the point pretty much becomes moot unless he went to bed way too late in the first place.

pointless as it may be, it's still nice, sometimes. oikawa's always clingy in the morning, seeing as how he usually doesn't go to bed until two in the morning, and iwaizumi is more than happy to forget himself just exist with his husband for a while. today is like that, iwaizumi muses, combing his fingers through oikawa's hair, one arm wrapped around his shoulders to keep him close. oikawa's arms are both secured around iwaizumi's waist, so it's not like proximity is an issue, but iwaizumi still wants all the contact he can get before he has to go function like a normal human being.

he glances down, taking in the soft blanket of early-morning sunshine that falls over oikawa through the blinds, warm yellow light cascading over his back and overflowing into his hair, highlighting him perfectly. he's beautiful, which isn't exactly new information to iwaizumi, but it somehow still manages to catch him off guard every time. maybe it's just that it's too early to prepare for a sight like this. maybe it's just that he loves oikawa more than he'll ever be able to say.

oikawa shifts, his head tilting up just enough for iwaizumi to see the way his eyelashes fan out over his cheeks like the shadows of grass spilling onto a sidewalk. he sighs in his sleep, soft and breathy, and iwaizumi wonders for a second what he's dreaming about. he hopes it's nice, whatever it is, and cranes his neck to press a kiss to the top of oikawa's head. oikawa squeezes him a little bit tighter, unconsciously, and iwaizumi's heart melts into a puddle in his chest. he definitely won't be getting out of bed any time soon.

he pulls the covers up until all that remains uncovered is the top of oikawa's head and lets himself fall back asleep with his face buried in oikawa's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @bonkutoe! please come scream about haikyuu with me ( ◜‿◝ )♡


End file.
